The present invention relates to firearm components and, more particularly, to an improved lever for ambidextrous magazine releases for firearms to prevent inadvertent release of the magazine.
Existing magazine release mechanisms are prone to inadvertent release due to the absence of a fence on the receiver to protect the levers from impact by equipment.
Existing ambidextrous magazine releases have a lever which cams on a self-contained “pivot-point” or “cam” off the side of the receiver to pull the catch away from engagement with the magazine. Most firearms in which these ambidextrous releases operate are not equipped with a “fence” to protect the lever from inadvertent release on the catch side of the firearm.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved lever for ambidextrous magazine releases for firearms that can prevent the inadvertent release of the magazine.